Twin Lonely
by Kimi232
Summary: Lily and Skye are twins who are in a really bad situation.... Will the Angels be able to help?


**Biographies**

Skye: 11 year old, and she is almost totally opposite to her twin sister.

Lily: 11 year old, and she is shy and she believes the unseen, a lot more than her sister does.

Mika: Their Mom.

Blue: Their Dad.

Cassidy: Skye's friend.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Imagination?"**

Lily: Skye, Where are you going?

Skye: You're not Mom! Okay! So quit acting like it!

Lily: says in low voice sorry.

Skye leaves with a slam of the door.

Lily: I just thought we might spend a day together like old times.

Lily just sits there on her bed thinking, and she has seen Monica before, but Monica has never talked to Lily yet… Hours go by, and Skye returns home, Lily is asleep, so Skye walks in quietly.

Skye: Whispers You awake?

Lily: rolls over to face Skye It's late.

Skye: Not that late…. Hey if Mom comes in will you tell her I am at Cassidy's house?

Lily: Sure.

Skye: Thanks!

Skye leaves, and Monica appears.

Lily: You have never said anything to me.

Monica smiles

Lily: Why can't things be like they used to be?

Mika walks in, and Monica disappears.

Mika: Are you talking to yourself again?

Lily: Yes.

Mika: When are you going to stop that?

Lily: I don't know.

Mika: hmm… Well, ok….. Anyways, have you seen your sister?

Lily: Yes, she went to Cassidy's house.

Mika: Thanks Honey.

Mika leaves, and Lily is feeling lonely, and Monica shows up.

Lily: tilts her head Do you even speak at all?

Monica smiles, and nods "yes"

Lily: Then why have you not said any thing to me? I've seen you now for over 6 years.

Monica smiles, and walks to Lily's bed, and she sits next to Lily.

Lily: Are you ever going to say something?

Monica smiles, and nods "yes"

Lily: When?

Tess shows up

Lily: Who are you?

Lily curls up next to Monica.

Lily: I said, who are you?

Monica is hugging Lily

Tess: My name is Tess.

Lily: How did you get in here?

Tess: The same way that Monica did.

Lily: Who is Monica?

Tess: The one that you are cuddled up to…… There is no need to be scared of me, I will not hurt you.

Lily: Are you just my imagination?

Tess: No, we are very real.

Lily: Then why can't any one else see you?

Tess: Because they are not meant to see us.

Lily: Why can I see you then?

Tess: I do not know.. exactly……. I was just sent here to tell you that Monica will talk to you when it's time for her to.

Lily: Why?

Tess: Because that's what we were told.

Tess disappears, but Lily still stays cuddled up net to Monica.

Lily: If you're not my imagination, Then who are you?

Monica just smiles

Lily: Do you know Yawns when you will be able to talk to me?

Monica shakes her head "no"

Lily falls asleep, still cuddling Monica.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: "Questions"**

The night passes by, and Lily wakes up to Skye yelling at their Mom.

Skye: I spent the night, I didn't think you would mind!

Mika: Well I do mind! And you are grounded!

Skye: But Mom!

Mika: No!

Mika leaves the room.

Lily: (says in a really sleepy voice) Did I miss something?

Skye: Shut Up!

Skye leaves the room.

Lily: Sorry.

Lily looks around the room.

Lily: Did you leave Monica?

Monica appears

Lily: Are you going to be around my whole life?

Monica shrugs her shoulders

Lily: I wish you could talk.

Lily Jumps out of bed, and runs to Monica, and hugs her.

Lily: When are you going to talk?

Tess Shows up

Tess: Monica you can any time now.

Tess said as she disappears.

Lily: What does that mean?

Monica: I'm allowed to talk now.

Lily looks at Monica with shock.

Lily: You talked!

Monica: Yes.

Lily: Finally!

Monica: Please don't be sad about your sister.

Mika walks in, and Lily lets go of the hug, and runs and hops on the bed.

Mika: Where's Skye?

Lily: I don't know, she left.

Mika: Why didn't you tell me!

Lily: Sorry.

Mika leaves with a slam of the door, and Lily starts crying. Monica comes to sit down next to Lily, and she puts her hand on Lily's shoulders.

Monica: Why are you crying?

Lily: I didn't know I was supposed to tell Mom if she left.

Monica: That's not your fault.

Lily: My Mom thinks that it is.

Lily cuddles up to Monica like the other day

Lily: If you're not my imagination, then who are you?

Monica: Tess, and I are Angels.

Lily: Really?

Monica: Yes.

Lily: So you know everything?

Monica: I know all that I need to know.

Lily: Can you tell me all you know?

Monica: What do you mean about that?

Lily: I don't know… How to explain what I mean.

Monica: Well What do you want to know?

Lily: How old are you?

Monica: about 1,000 years old.

Lily: (Shocked) You look only like you are 30 years old.

Monica: Thanks (Smiles)

Lily: How long are you going to be able to stay?

Monica: For as long as you need me.

Lily: Forever?

Monica: If that's how long you need me for, then yes.

Lily: I want you to stay forever.

Monica smiles, and Tess shows up.

Tess: (smiles) I think you have a leech now.

Lily: What does that mean?

Tess: It's just an expression that means that she has someone staying around her a lot.

Lily: She's my best friend…….. She's…

Tess: (Smiles) What were you going to say?

Lily: I feel safe around Monica.

Tess: You are.

Lily: So you're an Angel too?

Tess: Yep.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: "Family Secrets!"**

A few days go by, and Skye is grounded to her room, Skye is asleep on her bed, and Lily is sitting on her bed.

Lily: (Thinking in her head) So, if they are Angels, and I can see them… And Skye is my twin, and we both share the same genetics and stuff, then does that mean she can see them too?

Mika walks in

Mika: It's time for school….. (sighs) Skye get up!

Lily gets up, and gets dressed, as Skye just moans, and pulls the covers over her head.

Mika: Skye! Get up! Now! It's time for school…… Do you want me to bring your Dad in here!

Lily runs to Skye.

Lily: Get up Skye! Don't forget the last time that she sent Dad in here!

Lily takes Skye by the arm, and pulls her out of bed, and Skye hits the floor.

Skye: Ow! I could care less, if he came in here anymore! Now let me sleep!

Lily: (Scared, and shaking her head "no" while she says) You don't mean that!

Skye crawls back in bed.

Skye: Yes I do!

Mika: I'm going to go get your father!

Mika leaves the room.

Lily: Sis!

Lily grabs everything she can that has to do with school, and she grabs some clothes of Skye's, and she throws it on Skye's bed.

Lily: Please get dressed!

Blue comes in.

Blue: (Says in a rough voice) You know the punishment for listening!

Lily hops in between Skye's bed, and her Dad.

Lily: No! She's sick!

Blue: No excuses!

Lily: But!

Blue slaps Lily a few times, and he throws her on her bed.

Blue: I Said no excuses!

Monica is unseen by all, except for Lily..

Monica: Shh, every thing will be ok.

A few hours go by (9 hours to be exact) and the family secret is still a secret, and Lily is hiding under her covers, where she found she was safe for today.

Monica: (Whispers) Everything is going to be ok…

30 minutes pass by, and Monica has left.

Lily: (crying) Why didn't you listen!

Skye laid there staring at the ceiling, and she never responded.

Lily: You never listen any more!

A few days go by and everything is back to " Normal"

Lily: Where are you going?

Skye: Where I want to!

Skye leaves with her famous slam of the door.

Lily: Why are things so different?... Why did our Mom have to marry our step Dad?

Monica shows up.

Monica: You can't change your sister.

Lily: What about Blue?

Monica: You can't change him either.

Lily: What can I do then? (Crying)

Monica: This isn't supposed to be.

Lily: What do you mean?

Monica: Families are not supposed to be like this.

Lily: Then why is mine?

Monica: I don't know how to answer that.

Lily: Do you have any special powers?

Monica: What do you mean?

Lily: Can you change my family?

Monica: I don't think I can….. But Tess is working on that.

Lily: How?

At the front door, Blue is standing, and Tess is talking to him.

Tess: Hi, my name is Tess, I work with Child Protective Services, and the….

Blue: (cuts her off in the middle of her sentence) Nothing bad is going on here! So you can just get back in your red car there, and hit the road!

Tess: Well, I can't do that. The school has contacted us, and the nurse has written documents and photographs of your girls, and the extreme bruising they have had.

Blue: Kids are kids, they fight and play rough.

Tess: Also the administration building has contacted us, saying your girls have had unexcused absents … 30 to give a number, and these girls haven't been to a doctor for over 3 years.

Blue: Goodbye!

Blue shuts the door.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: "You're Caught!"**

A few days have gone by. Skye is at Cassidy's, and Lily is on her bed, and Monica is sitting right next to her.

Lily: What is it like being an Angel?

Monica: I don't know how to answer that question, I was never human, so I could never compare…… It is the greatest, I have ever known.

Lily: Where do you go, when you aren't here?

Monica: Home.

Lily: What is your home like?

Monica: Everyone loves each other, and there is no hate.

Lily: Next time you go home….. Can I go with you?

Lily gets up from her bed, and walks towards the window.

Monica: Um… I don't think you can… I'm sorry.

Lily: Um…… (She is thinking)

Monica: What?

Lily: What should I do!

Monica: Don't worry; Tess has already started to help you, and Skye.

Lily: How? Now one else can see her?

Monica: Blue can.

Lily: What! That means he can see you too!

Monica: no, Tess is in human form, everyone can see her, when she is like that.

Lily: What is she going to do?

Monica: Right now she works for a company that protects children.

Monica fades away as she said that. And about 10 minutes go by, and Lily is still standing at the window and she starts singing a song that she created when she was about 5yr (When she had just met Monica.), Lily is crying as she sings it in a low voice to herself.

"For just one day,

I want to ignore this day,

…. For just one day,

I want to be with you,

Forever.

For just one day,

I want away from here,

For just one day,

.. I want to feel safe."

The door slams open, and Blue walks in.

Blue: You!

Lily: (Crawling backwards fast to the wall; she is scared) Me!

Blue: You are in trouble missy!

Lily: What… What did I do!

Blue slaps her

Blue: You know exactly what you did!

Blue grabs her by her shoulders to hold her still, as he rips of Lily's clothes… Then Tess barges in.

Tess: (Takes a photo of it, so they had proof) So! This is what you call normal!

Lily wiggles out of Blues grasps, and runs to Tess.

Lily: Tess!

Tess: You, and your sister will be safe.

Tess takes Lily by the hand and leaves. .. Tess, and Lily are in the red Cadillac.

Tess: Where is your sister?

Lily: She's at Cassidy's.

Tess: Okay.

Tess drives to Cassidy's house.

Lily: Where is Monica?

Tess: She'll be here later.

Tess picks up Skye, and now they are driving to the CPS office.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: " Interviews"**

They are now at the CPS office. And the whole way there Skye was grumbling, and she was mad. Lily can't understand why Skye is acting the way she is. Tess had to pick Skye up, and drag her into the office, while she was throwing a fit. Monica took Lily into one room, and Tess, and another CPS worker took Skye in another room.

Monica: You're safe now.

Lily: Only from Blue.

Monica: Who else is there?

Lily: (shakes her head no) No one.

Monica: Then why did you say; "Only from Blue"?

Lily: Because… wont there always be someone there to harm us?

Monica: oh Lily, You can't look at it like that.

Monica hugs Lily. And a few tears fall down Monica's face.

Lily: You're staying forever right?

Monica: uh.. I will stay as long as you need me.

Andrew shows up.

Lily: Who are you?

Monica turns around to see Andrew.

Monica: Andrew?. I thought you had an assignment.

Andrew: That one is finished.. I have another one now.

Lily: Can I go get some water?

Monica: Sure.

Lily leaves the room.

Andrew: Little Lily is ill.

Monica: What!

Andrew: She is sick…… That night you were called away to help me, do you remember that day?

Monica: Last week?

Andrew: Yes.

Monica: Yes, I remember that day… why?

Andrew: Blue made her get on the roof, naked, and stay there the whole night.

Monica: What!

Andrew: It was her "punishment".

Monica: How can a person do such a thing!

Monica starts sobbing

Andrew: I can't answer that Monica… (He hugs Monica).. She is going to be okay though… as long as she get medical help.

Monica: I should have been there!

Andrew: Monica, what could you have done?

Monica: I could have done something, and not just left her there alone!

Monica is on her knees now crying. Lily comes back in, and sees Monica on the floor crying. And she runs to Monica, and hugs her.

Lily: Monica? What's wrong?

Monica: (crying) I am fine.

Lily: Then why are you crying? (Looks to Andrew) What did you do to her?

Andrew: I must go now.

Lily: No! Tell me! What did you do to her!

Andrew: She is fine.

Lily: If she was fine, then why is she crying!

Monica: (crying) No, he is right… I am fine.

Lily: You're just like Blue! Like all men! You hurt her didn't you!

Lily is sobbing by now, and she gets up, and stars hitting Andrew with the bottom of her fists.

Lily: Why?

Monica jumps to her feet, while she is still crying also. And picks Lily up, as Lily is still trying to hit him.

Monica: He didn't do anything to me, Lily, you can believe me. Please.

By now, Monica has forgotten all about Lily being sick, and even though Monica is still crying, now she is only crying because she sees how much Lily is hurting.

Lily: But you're crying.

Monica: I just heard some bad news… that's all.

Lily: (calming down) Like what?

Monica: You shouldn't worry about it.

Lily: But I am worried….. You are my best friend.

Monica hugs Lily.

Andrew: I'll let you two talk.

Andrew disappears. And a few moments go by, and Lily pulls a picture out of her pocket.

Lily: This is me, and my sister when we were younger. I've always been the shorter one.

Monica: Very cute picture.

Lily: Yeah… My sis tore hers up.

Monica: Why?

Lily: She said she didn't want to be sisters anymore.

Meanwhile in the room with Tess, and the other CPS worker named Gloria, Skye sits in a chair, yelling, and throwing anything she possibly can.

Gloria: We are just here to help you.

Skye: Help me do what!

Gloria: To help you away from your father.

Skye: I don't want away from him!

Gloria: Why wouldn't you! After what he has done?

Skye: It's none of your business!

Gloria: Please Skye?

Skye: Leave me alone!

Tess: But Skye,

Skye: Shut up! And leave me alone! (Screams with a shrill)

Tess: Look! You sit down, and listen! We are doing this for your own good, and you will cooperate. And that's final!

Skye: No I wont! My dad will come and get me! You will see!

Tess: You are too young yet, You know not of what is in your best interest.

Skye: Young! Look here you! I am older than most of all of you here!

Tess: You have had thing put on you, that only an adult should have to handle, yes.. but no, you are no older than any of us here.

Skye: Lily told didn't she? Well she shouldn't have told Dad no! She wouldn't have been put on the roof!

Tess: Roof?

Skye: Yea, Dad made her get on the roof naked.

Tess: When?

Skye: A few nights ago.

Tess: When it was below freezing?

Skye: It was her fault.

Tess: Skye! Nothing here is her fault, nor is it yours!

Skye: You know nothing then!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: "Hospital"**

Monica has walked out of the room to find Tess, and tell her about what Andrew has told her. But when Monica returns she finds Lily on the floor.

Monica: (shocked) Lily?... (She runs up to Lily) Lily!

Monica picks Lily up, and runs into the same room that Tess, Gloria, and Skye are in.

Monica: Tess! I think she needs to go to the hospital right now!

Tess: What happened?

Monica: When I came back in the room, she was collapsed on the floor.

Tess: Ok. Lets go!... Gloria watch Skye!

Tess, and Monica run out to the red car, and Monica lay's Lily in the back seat. …. About 3 minutes have passed, and they are at the hospital. Mean while Andrew is a Blue's house.

Blue: Are you here to bring my kids back?

Andrew: I am here, in the behalf of the safety for your girls.

Blue: They are safe here.

Andrew: How can you say that? After what you did to them!

Blue: I did nothing out of the normal!

Andrew: You call rapeing your daughters, and putting them out in the cold normal?

Blue: Look, all of what they are saying are lies!

Andrew: How can you stand there and lie like that!

Blue: You have no proof that I am lieing!

Andrew: What about this picture!

Andrew pulls out the picture that Tess had taken of Blue and Skye.

Blue: I was just trying to change her clothes and she was fighting with me!

Andrew: I was there! I know what you did!

Blue: How could you possibly be there?

Andrew: That is none of your business sir!

Blue: All of this is lies! You have to believe me!

Andrew: I believe that you are lieing!

Andrew storms out of the house. .. Monica is in the hospital room with Lily, and Lily is just starting to wake up.

Monica: Lily, you are going to be okay.

Lily: I …I just felt sleepy.. What happened?

Monica: You fainted. You are in the hospital now.

Lily: Where is Skye?

Monica: She is still at the CPS office.

Lily: (coughs) Why is she acting like nothing ever happened? Why is she so mad at me?

Monica: Shh. (She is softly playing with her hair to comfort Lily) You should rest.

Lily nods her head, and closes her eyes. Monica walks out of the room to find Tess. …. … She finds Tess talking with the doctor, right outside Lily's room.

Monica: What's the matter? Will she be okay?

Tess: Yes.

Doctor: She has a sever case of hyperthermia, but with the medications we are giving her, and the warmth in the room, she will be just fine in a few days.

Monica: Thank you!

Monica runs back in the room, and sits in the chair next to Lily's hospital bed. Lily has fallen asleep, and she is dreaming.

(In her dream)

Lily: What did I do!

Blue: You told! Now you will pay the price! Give me your clothes!

Lily: But I didn't mean too!

Blue: Now!

Lily: But I..

Blue pulls her by her shirt collar.

Blue: I said now!

Lily: No!

Blue punches her in the chest.

Lily: (Cries) No!

In real life, Monica is up on her feet watching Lily toss and turn on the bed, and yelling.. Tess shows up.

Tess: You can go find out what is troubling her so much.

Monica: How do I do that?

Tess: You can go into her dream, to calm it down.

Monica: Ok.

In the dream.

Blue: I said now!

Lily: (crying) I don't want to!

Blue starts punching on her like she was a punching bag.

Lily: (crying, and screams) Stop!

Monica shows up in the middle of this.

Monica: Stop!

Lily: (cries, and screaming) Monica! Help!

Blue: Just get lost!

Monica: I will not!

Monica picks Lily up, and she protects Lily. And Blue leaves.

Lily: Thank you Monica.

Lily hugs Monica.

Lily: I love you!... I wish you were my Mom.

Monica: (smiles) You're safe now… I'll see you when you wake up.

Out of the dream, Monica and Tess are talking.

Tess: So what was the dream about?

Monica: Blue was there, and he was doing some terrible things to Lily. (she starts crying.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: "Denying"**

Gloria is in the CPS office, and she is trying to talk some sense into Skye.

Gloria: You should be happy that you are going to be safe.

Skye: I was fine where I was!

Gloria: I don't understand why you think that.

Skye: I don't understand why you can't see why I think that I am safe there.

Gloria: Didn't he do all those things to you?

Skye: What things?

Gloria: (shocked) Must I remind you?

Skye turns around to face the wall. And after a minute or two, she turns back around.

Skye: You know nothing of what is really real.

Gloria: What do you mean?

Skye: You have it so great, and so does my sister.

Gloria: Great?

Skye: You didn't have to sit there, and pretend nothing is going on…… Lily used to tell me that there were Angels in our room, and that she could see them… I always prayied that they would be there to help us out.. And they never did.. I never saw any, and Lily quit talking about them, so I guess she stoped see them.

Gloria: She still sees them.

Skye: How would you know?

Gloria: Monica, is my friend. And she is an Angel, who stays near Lily all the time.

Skye: So If she is your friend, then you can see her too?

Gloria: Yes.

Skye: Am I the only one here that has seen an Angel?

Gloria: You have seen many.

Skye: What?

Gloria: Tess is an Angel… and so am I.

Skye: What? (shaking her head no) That's impossible.

Gloria: No… It's not.

Skye: (looks around, to find where the light is coming from) Where?

Gloria: The light is coming from God. If that's what you are asking.

Skye: You mean, that Lily has really seen an Angel all this time?

Gloria: Yes.

Skye: But we are twins.. We are both suppose to have the same things happen.

Gloria: That wont happen once you turn your back on your sister.

Skye: But I didn't.

Gloria: You have never told her that you loved her, in the past few years…. All she has heard from your mouth is that you hate her.

Skye: I'm sorry! (crying)

Gloria: Your sister will be glad to hear that.

Skye: Where is she?

Gloria: Monica, and Tess took her to the hospital.

Skye: What? Why?

Gloria: After Blue made her go out in the cold. She is sick.

Skye: How sick?

Gloria: She should get better, but she is really bad sick right now.

Skye: I didn't mean to be bad to her…. Just Blue would get mad if we didn't stay away from each other.

Gloria: Why are you refuse all of this has happened?

Skye: He said if he ever caught us telling, or even not defending him, he would kill us.

Gloria: (shocked) I don't see how he can treat you like that, and still sleep at night.

Skye is having a flash back.

Skye: Blue?

Blue: Roll over.

Skye rolls over and Blue lays down next to Skye.

Blue: You will do as I say!

Skye: What do you mean?

Blue: Now! If you scream, or tell anyone, or if you are asked and you don't deny it, then I will kill you.

Skye: but..

Blue: You have no choice!

Skye is out of the flash back.

Gloria: Skye?... Skye? Are you ok?

Skye: I've already said too much… If you say I said anything, I will deny it all!

Gloria: But denying it, will never help you. And it will never keep you safe.

Skye: At least I will be alive.

Gloria: I promise you Skye, You and your sister will not die by your step father killing you.

Skye: Do you know the future?

Gloria: I only know what I need to know.

* * *

**Chapter 8: "Trust?"**

A few days pass by, and Monica and Tess are still right next to Lily's bed… Lily wakes up, after she has been asleep this whole time.

Lily: Monica.

Monica jumps to her feet.

Monica: Lily, your okay.

Lily: Was that really you in my dream?

Monica: (smiles) Yes… yes it was.

Lily: Thank you.

Monica: You're welcome.

Lily looks at Tess.

Lily: Didn't she say she was an Angel too?

Monica: (smiles) Yes.

Lily: What is going to happen after you two leave?

Monica: I don't know.

Tess: I thought you wanted us to stay forever?

Lily: I do… just no one else can see you, and I figure you two will leave sometime, and also you have never answered yes, to my forever questions.

Tess: That's because we can't say… We do not know.

Lily: When will you know?

Tess: When we need to know.

Lily: (coughs, and looks at Monica) If you can, will you stay with me forever?

Monica: Yes.

The Doctor comes in.

Doctor: The test that we ran just about an hour ago, came out with a positive result.

Monica: How is she?

Doctor: She'll be able to leave here tonight.

Monica: I'm so glad!

The Doctor smiles, then leaves.

Lily: I'm not going back home, am I?

Tess: No. … You and your sister are staying with us, until all of this is sorted out.

Lily: Where is my sister?

Tess: She is with Gloria.

Lily: Gloria?

Monica: She is an Angel too.

Lily: Really?

Monica: Yes.

Lily: She always wanted to see an Angel.

Monica: You two are going to be safe from now on.

Lily: Only if you stay.

Monica: I don't know when I will be made to leave.

Lily: Can I say anything to make it where you stay forever?

Tess: We are here, when you need us.

A few hours go by, and Lily is released from the hospital, and they are in the car, on the way back to the CPS office.

Lily: Monica, when we get there can I see Skye?

Monica: Sure.

Lily: Yay! (smiles)

Now in the office, Lily is opening the door to the room that Skye is in.

Lily: Skye?

Monica, Tess, and Andrew are watching them.

Skye turns around to see Lily there.

Skye: Lily!

Skye runs up to Lily, and hugs her.

Skye: (crying) I'm so sorry, I was so mean to you! I just…. I wasn't allowed to hang around you.

Lily: What? Said who?

Skye: Blue.

Lily: I missed you!

Skye: I missed you too… Can we be best twin sisters again?

Lily: Well.. Not right off.. I mean how do I know if this is one of your tricks again.. like last time.. You said we were going to be best twins sisters, and you turned on me…. And… (crying) it really hurt, when you turned on me, and I thought we were the best of best sisters!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: "The Run"**

Later that day, it has started getting dark, and the two twins have fallen asleep on a large bean bag in the room.. Monica, and Tess are talking.

Tess: These little kids still have a long road ahead of them.

Monica: What am I suppose to do Tess? I mean, Lily wants me to stay all the time, and forever… and you know as well as I do, that I wont be able too.. because she wont need me for the rest of her life.

Tess: Angel Girl, that is a long time from now.. by then she might not even worry if you leave or not.

Monica: (shakes her head no) I think she will..(starts crying)

Tess: Do you want to stay with her forever?

Monica: Yes.

Gloria walks in.

Gloria: Tess…

Tess: What is it?

Monica looks at Gloria with her tears still flowing down her face.

Gloria: It's about the girls..

Tess: What about them?

Gloria: (sighs) Well… Blue is here.

Monica: What?.. no! he can't come here!

Gloria: He is demanding the girls be released back in his custody.

Monica: He can't get them… right?

Gloria doesn't answer.

Tess: We have to think.. and fast…

Gloria: The supervisor here, has told me to release them with him.. She sent me in here to get them.

Monica: No.

Monica runs to Lily, and Skye, and she wakes them up.

Lily: Monica? What's the matter?

Monica: Come on..

Tess: Monica, you can't.

Monica looks at Tess.

Monica: I promised them that, I would keep them safe, and that they would never go back to his house.. I promised Tess! I can't send them back!

Monica leaves with the two girls.. the go out the window, so they wouldn't be seen.

Tess: Oh, Angel Girl..

Gloria: What am I suppose to say?

Tess: I don't know.

Gloria: Do I say that they ran off?

Tess: I think that is the only thing we can do.

Outside on the road, Monica is in the red Cadillac, and Lily is sitting in the front seat, and Skye is sleeping in the back.

Lily: What happened?

Monica: I promised to keep you safe.. and I am.

Lily: Why are we in danger?

Monica: Blue was at the CPS office… He was demanding to have you two girls back..

Lily: He wouldn't get us……….. would he?

Monica: That's why we are running.. The main lady over you, and your sister, was trying to send you two back.. she sent Gloria in to get you two.

Lily: We aren't going to be made to move back are we?

Monica: I promised you, that you wouldn't.. and I am trying my best to keep that promise.

They are about 500 miles away from the office.. and it is morning. Monica has pulled off the road.

Lily: What if he gets us? What are we suppose to do?

Monica: I can't say what is going to happen… but I will keep my promise.. you will be safe.. and I don't know if I can keep the part about you not going back.. but I do promise you that, you will be safe..

Lily: We are going to be made to go back aren't we?

Monica: I don't know.

Skye: I should of never told.

Lily: You never minded it anyways.

Skye: Well at least you have a promise that you will be safe.. I don't. and for you information, I did mind all that went on!

Lily: Well you sure didn't act like it! You didn't even talk to me.. other than when you were mad at me.

Skye: Maybe if you act more!..

Monica: (she jumps in the middle of the conversation) Girls! Please! Fighting will get you no where.. and no closer to each other… Skye, I promise you too.. You both will be safe.

Skye: How can you keep us both safe, at the same time?

Monica: Stay close to each other, and everything will be fine.

Skye: How will that help? That will only make things worse, if we go back to Blue's. He gets mad if me and Lily are friends.

Monica: I will protect you… and as long as you two stay close, you both will be protected.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: "I Can't See You!"**

A day passes, and the cops have found Monica and the twins. Monica was sent to jail, and the twins were sent with Blue. Tess is trying to get Monica out, while Gloria is there at Blue's house, checking up on things, to make sure everything is okay.

Gloria: May I speak with your girls?

Blue: No.. The last time one of you crazy CPS workers even saw my kid, there was a problem.. Now leave us alone!

Gloria: But sir, the state requires me to check up on the children that were placed back in the original home.

Blue: They are fine!

Blue slams the door, and the girls are upstairs, and can feel the vibration from the door slamming.

Skye: (Panicking) Where's Monica?

Lily: She'll be here…. She always shows up when we need her…

Skye: We need her now!

Lily: She promised.. and she'll be here..

They hear foot steps coming closer and closer to the door.. and then the door slams open.

Blue: I told you girls! No telling anyone! And that is just one of the many rules that you broke!

Lily: We didn't say anything.

Blue: (raises his hand, threaten to hit her) Silence! Another rule that you are breaking is, You two are suppose to stay separated! Now get on your beds!

Lily: No! She is my sist..

And before Lily could finish saying "sister", Blue has picked her up off the floor, and thrown her on her bed, and starts punching her over and over.

Skye: (screams) No! Stop! You stupid loser! Leave her alone!

Lily shuts it all out, not even feeling the pain. And she thinks in her head.

" Monica… You said you would be here.. Where are you? Please come and help! You are my only help! Monica… Can you hear me? I can't see you, where are you. Monica? Are you there? … I…. I….. I can't hang on much longer.. "

In a instant, everything turns black, and Lily, is barley breathing.. Blue turns around to see Skye crying.

Blue: What are you crying for! Get over here!

Skye: (Trying to run away from him) No! Please! I didn't mean to! Please!

Blue has her cornered, and right before he grabs her, to throw her on her bed, she notices Lily isn't moving, nor saying anything… she is bleeding all over the bed.

Skye: (screams) Lily!

At the jail house, Tess is trying to get Monica out of jail, when a call comes in.

Police: (Answers the phone) Police station….. …. Uh-huh….. yea…. Now where is this? …… And who is this?... You're the neighbor? …. You say there are two?... How old are these girls?... … around the age of 11yr?.. Ok, ma'am I'll send some one out there right away. (He hangs up). …. (He gets on the intercom) We need a few officers to go to 123 Brandon Street.. there has been a disturbance called in by a neighbor lady, she said that she heard screaming coming from the little girls room.. And they are about 11 years old.

Monica: That's Lily, and Skye! Tess! Please, let me go! I need to go! Please! I promised them! I must go!

Tess: I… I can't let you.

Monica: What! Why?

Tess: I'm not in charge of this right now….. For the girls to be safe, this has to happen.. Because without this, they will just be sent back home, over, and over again.

Monica: (crying) Oh, Tess.. Why such a terrible thing happen?

Tess: It will all be okay. They will be well, very soon.

Monica: But they still have to go through this!

Back at the girls house, the cops are just showing up, and they are knocking on the door.

Police: Open the door, or we are going to push the door down!

Blue is in the girls room.. and not even thinking about the police, he is slapping Skye.

Skye: (screams) No! Ow! Stop!

Blue: You should just die! You're a worthless little kid, who knows not when to keep her mouth shut!

The Police barge into the room.

Police: Hands in the air! I said hands in the air! Now!

Skye runs to Lily, and notices even more blood on the bed, then was there before.. and Skye is crying.

Skye: Lily… Please! Wake up! Please…

Lily: (In a very weak voice) Skye…. Don't worry.

Then Lily goes unconscious again. Two of the officers take Blue to the police car hand cuffed, and the other two are still in the room.

Police #1: What are we going to do with the children?

Police #2: Call the paramedics the one is bleeding.. really bad.

They get on the intercom, asking for the ambulance.

Police #2: Hey, aren't these the kids that we picked up yesterday, from that lady Monica?

Police #1: Ya.. I think they are.

Skye hops up from the bed, and she is mad.

Skye: What did you do to Monica?

Police #1: hold on there.. She is somewhere, do her time.

Skye: She did nothing but keep us safe! And you lock her up! All of you are soo mean!

Later that day, Lily is in the hospital, and Skye, Tess, and Gloria are there.. and Monica is on her way to the hospital.

Skye: (Looks up to Gloria) Is she going to be okay?

Gloria: Well, I don't see Andrew so that's a good sign.

Skye: Who?

Tess: She will be fine.. She just needs to rest now. .. Monica has a special gift for you, and Lily.

Skye: Where is Monica?

Tess: She is on her way here.

Monica walks in..

Skye: You were suppose to keep us safe!

Monica: I tried.. I couldn't (crying) I tried my best to leave.. I just..

Skye: It's Okay.. I mean I'm sure Lily would say that.

Monica walks over to Lily.

Tess: Go ahead Monica… You have been given the okay.

Monica hugs Lily, and she wakes up, and all of her bruises, and cuts are gone. Then Monica goes over to Skye, and takes her by the hand, and all of her bruises are gone.

Monica: I'm sorry, that it all happened.

Lily: Did you hear me?

Monica: (Confused) What do you mean?

Lily: Did you hear me, when I was thinking to you?

Monica: (tears are rolling down her face) Yes… I wanted to be there.. I couldn't though.

Lily: I understand…. Andrew told me.

Monica, Gloria, and Tess were shocked.

Monica: What?

Lily: When I was unconscious Andrew came by, and told me, that you were stuck somewhere, but everything would be okay.. Then Skye woke me, and I told her the same.

Monica hugs Lily.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: "Now to find a Home"**

Monica, Tess, Gloria, Lily, and Skye are back at the CPS office.

Lily: (tugs on Monica shirt sleeve) Can we talk somewhere?

Monica: Yes… We can talk here.

Lily: please? Somewhere else?

Monica: (Looks at Tess) Is it alright?

Tess: Go on. (smiles)

Monica and Lily walk out of the room, and go into another room, with no one in it.

Lily: How did you heal us?

Monica: It was a gift.

Lily: Can you do that all the time?

Monica: No.. Only when I am told to..

Lily: (Smiles) Thanks.

Monica: You're welcome.

Tess knocks on the door, and she walks in.

Tess: Monica, I know you hate hearing this, but the time is soon.

Lily: Soon for what?

Monica: Please Tess? Can't I just stay?

Tess: She'll be fine.

Lily: You're not going to leave me are you?

Tess: She has been given her orders… and she will have to.

Lily: Well those orders stink! I want her to stay.

Tess: I know what you and her want… but its what you need that will base the decision.

Lily: This isn't fair!

Tess: I've often heard humans say that… and they also say another saying…

Lily: What?

Tess: That "Life isn't fair".

Lily: But its not if you are going to make her leave.

Tess: She will have to leave when it is time.

Lily: What if I don't let her?

Tess: It doesn't work like that.. I'm sorry…….. Monica, please come out in the hallway, so we can speak.

Monica: ok… I'll be right back Lily.

Monica, and Tess walk out in the hallway and they close the door. As they are in the hallway, Lily sits down in a chair, and starts thinking to herself.

" I can't believe she is just going to leave me… I wish her to stay…. Maybe if I run away, she'll stay.. she will have to then.. because I will need her….. What am I supposed to do with out her…. She has always been around….. … … …

She starts singing inside her head

For just one day… I want to have It my way… for just one day.. I want to be free… for just one day…. I want not to be scared…. For just all of the days… wont you stay here.. near by me.. I don't think I'll live without you… I can not protect myself…. For just one day, I want to ignore this unfair order… for just one day, I don't want to hear you leaving.. for just one day… I want to be with you.. I promise to be good.. if you allow that.. oh please."

Tears are rolling down Lily's face... and she turns to see the window.. which is open… she gets up and starts to climb out… just then Monica comes in.

Monica: Lily? Where are you going?

Lily: (gasps) If I leave, then I will need you.. then you will have to stay.

Monica: If I stayed you couldn't live your life to the fullest, you would stay around me all the time…

Lily: And that's bad?

Monica: Sometimes, yes….

Lily: How much longer are you going to stay?

Monica: If I told you that you, would be even sadder.

Lily: Please? (A few tears fall down her face)

Monica: You will find out when that time comes.

Gloria comes in.

Gloria: Their foster family is here.

Monica: This soon?

Gloria: I'm sorry…. Skye has already went in the car, they are waiting for Lily…

Lily: (shocked and scared) What? No! You're not leaving me are you?

Monica: (a tear falls down her face) I must, little one… I'm sooo sorry!

Gloria takes Lily by the hand and starts walking out of the room, to the parking lot, and to the car.. and Gloria opens the car door for Lily to go in.

Lily: (Scared) No.. Gloria! Please! .. I… Please!

Gloria: I will tell Monica that you said bye..

Gloria shuts the door. And Tess appears next to Gloria..

Gloria: I didn't want to do that Tess!

Tess: I know baby… None of us wanted to…

Tess walks up to Monica.

Monica: Oh Tess! (Crying) I don't want to leave her!

Tess: I know… But we must. It's our time to move on to another assignment.

Monica: Please Tess! Let me stay here, with the girl..

Tess: I'm sorry.. we can't.

At Lily's new house, she got out of the car and ran strait ahead which lead to a lake.

Lily: (Yelling) You can't leave me! Please Monica! I still need you! (starts crying) I …. Still….. need….. you……

Skye is running up to Lily.

Skye: Lily! Come on.. it's cold.. you will get sick..

Lily: If I get sick, Monica may come back.

Skye: Come on!

Skye grabs Lily by the hand and tugs her all the way into the house… The foster parents show them their rooms, and they live there for many years… Since that day Lily hasn't seen Monica… But she never forgets her.

Lily: Monica, I know you can hear me… I just wanted to say.. Thanks, for getting us away from Blue.. I made you this drawing…

Lily drops the piece of paper, and a big gust of wind come by and blows it away.. A few yards away, Monica is standing there.. and she picks It up…

Monica: It's so pretty.

THE END..


End file.
